


Some Boys Wander by Mistake

by GofficPizzaCrusts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofficPizzaCrusts/pseuds/GofficPizzaCrusts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just a one-shot about our favorite boys getting head from two very straight ballerinas and falling in love with each other during the process (‘Kashi and Tenz).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Boys Wander by Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> AU, female OCs. Hayate and a brief mention of Iruka.
> 
> I didn’t want to do OCs originally, but in this one, I have to create some, reluctantly. 
> 
> Still unbeta-ed because I don’t know who to turn to.
> 
> Title lifted from Sisters of Mercy, rephrased.

“So.. What do you think of my room?”

Kakashi’s room was surprisingly sparse for a college student. It was clean and free from clutter. The walls were a soft grey blue and the wooden floor was polished. A bookcase contained all of his novels and reference books and a lone nightstand stood beside his bed. There was a study table with a few notebooks piled neatly on top of each other. A movie poster of Icha-Icha Violence was tacked on the wall above Kakashi’s bed. 

“It’s cool..” Tenzou said, nodding. 

“Yeah?”

“Yes it is.. Can I sit in your bed?”

“Sure.. Go ahead..”

Tenzou sat on the bed and gently bounced up and down. The bed recoiled with a muted creak. 

“Mmm. Springy..” 

Kakashi smiled and removed his jacket. He sat beside the younger boy.

“And where do we go from here..” Kakashi whispered in Tenzou’s ear. 

“You finish what you’ve started earlier..” Tenzou murmured, shivering lightly as the older boy’s lips gently nibbled his earlobe. 

 

CUT TO:

Tenzou and Hayate huddled together by the front of the stage, his ears ringing from a G chord being explored and scrutinized by the two guitarists with their arsenal of gadgets. They were doing it for a good 10 minutes now. Faces and bodies were bathed in a sickly, neon-green from the glow of LED lights. Tenzou picked on an ear with a little finger. His ears are going to be massacred after this band’s set, he thought. Better that he watch the band from a safe distance, away from the stage’s looming stack of amplifiers. 

“Oh yes, here comes the sick part!” Hayate shouted. The G chord was finally given a body and followed by a succession of gut-churning oceans of feedback, accompanied by live drums playing along with programmed beats from a drum machine. Hayate and the people around him started jumping in time with the music. His friend’s hand was hanging on his t-shirt sleeve and Tenzou was compelled to pogo with him. 

“Iruka is making headway with a princess-type young lady at three o’ clock..” Hayate shouted back.

Hayate pointed at the left side of the stage near the passage to the rest rooms. Tenzou nodded and grabbed his friend by the shoulders. Iruka was talking animatedly to a girl wearing a pair of bug-eyed sunglasses that practically covered half of her face. Tenzou and Hayate exchanged knowing glances then chuckled. The vocalist droned the first verse of the song just as a striking young man wearing a mask and tall, spiky grey hair walked past Tenzou. Tenzou’s exhale was caught in mid-air. He saw the young man get out of the bar and he was about to move away from the pit when a couple suddenly lunged at him and Hayate by accident. The pushes and bodyslams have started. Tenzou whispered on Hayate’s ear. 

 

CUT TO:

Tenzou proceeded to the front door and hummed as his ears were greeted by muted clatter outside of the club. The door closed behind him with a gentle thud. The autumn’s soft chill put a slight nip on the young man’s bones. He tugged the sleeves of his hoodie down to cover his hands then dug around his pockets for his cigarette. 

He was about to light one when a hand out of nowhere grabbed the end of his cigarette. Furious, he turned around and his heart skipped a beat when he found himself facing a familiar young man with grey hair styled into spiky, messy points. He was taller than Tenzou and he always wore some sort of stretchy black mask to cover the lower part of this face. Also, strategic strands of hair hid one of the young man’s eyes. 

“Filthy habit. You better quit before it gets too hard to stop,” the other man said, his voice languid and ice cream-cool. He fixed Tenzou with one droopy eye which quickly crinkled into a happy, upturned curve upon seeing the boy’s reaction. 

“What business is it with you?” Tenzou said blandly. The young man walked closer until they stood face to face, the tips of their sneakers almost touching. 

“I care because I can’t stand cigarette smoke and I’ve been meaning to talk to you for weeks. Finally, I chanced upon you without your friends in tow..”

Tenzou grinned, leveling the young man’s stare. “You want to talk to me? How come?”

The young man shrugged. “Saw you shooting hoops with your pals. I’d like to invite you for a game..”

“Fine by me..” Tenzou said casually. “What’s your name?”

“Kakashi..”

“Tenzou..”

The spiky-haired young man extended his hand and Tenzou grasped it with his. Kakashi’s grip was subdued yet Tenzou felt the heat surge at the back of his neck, trailing a path to his solar plexus, his groin and finally his toes. Their hands parted and Kakashi brushed away the strands that hid his other eye. Tenzou was surprised to see a lengthy, horizontal scar marring that side of Kakashi’s face. It contrasted wildly with the young man’s oft-calm demeanor. 

“Scar..” Tenzou murmured, pointing. He could not stop himself from pondering out loud. Kakashi scrunched his nose and shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Got it from a brawl..” Kakashi quipped. 

“That was some serious fight then..” Tenzou answered back softly.

“I’ve seen you hanging around outside Konoha High School. What year are you?” Kakashi replied coolly, glibly changing the subject. Tenzou took mental notes not to broach the subject again. 

“I’m in my sophomore year.. I just turned 15..”

“So I’m four years older than you, Tenzou.. I go to college. Konoha U—“

“I know..” Tenzou rejoined quickly then blushed as Kakashi’s eyes turned into upturned slits once again. 

“How’d you find out?” Kakashi chimed in, smiling. Tenzou thought fast. 

“I saw you wear a university sweatshirt once..” Tenzou pointed out, smirking. 

A beautiful girl with a widow’s peak gently grasped Kakashi’s neck and gave him a playful nip right by the jugular. Kakashi pushed her away good-naturedly then gave her a small peck on her forehead.

Tenzou felt hyenas tear his heart out and eat the dying, mangled thing in one huge, savage gulp.

 

CUT TO:

Tenzou watched the girl who introduced herself as Ageha snake her arms around Kakashi’s waist, claiming her territory. Nails painted with the color of ripe plums traced Kakashi’s chest, strayed downwards to the belt buckle until Kakashi gently pushed her hand away. Tomoko, Ageha’s friend giggled and buried her face in the crook of Tenzou’s neck. Both girls looked delicate with their slim build and small bones, fluid movements and courtesan good looks but their rude mouths proved otherwise. Ageha had glossy tar-black hair that hung in graceful waves and reached her backside. Tomoko had straight hair the color of wheat and eyebrows hidden by wispy bangs. 

“Raidou-san, can we go now? It’s time to flip candy..” Ageha chirped, pressing her breasts on Kakashi’s chest. Tenzou stiffened when Tomoko did the same. He felt her hard nipples straining against the thin fabric of her top, those stiff, perky points bearing down on his spine. Tenzou pulled himself away from the girl’s embrace in an offhand manner to show his disinterest. Tomoko narrowed her eyes.

“Iruka-san, you don’t want this night to go to waste, do you?” Tomoko bemused, crossing her arms. 

Tenzou looked at Kakashi head-on. Kakashi looked at him, his lone uncovered eye turning shades darker, giving nothing away. 

“I’ll go if Raidou goes..”

 

CUT TO:

Kakashi and Tenzou stood in front of a city apartment, waiting outside as the girls tried to do some last-minute “powdering of noses.” The area was quiet and still. It was already 1 in the morning. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his neck as he popped a lime-flavored Lifesaver in his mouth. He offered the roll of candy to the boy.

“Want some?”

“Got any lime ones left?”

Kakashi ripped the wrapper and surveyed the remains of the roll. 

“They’re all gone. You want mine?”

Tenzou winced. “No, thanks..” 

The boy turned his back on Kakashi to look at street below, missing the smirk that surfaced on Kakashi’s lips. Apparently Kakashi can’t pass up free mollies, and Tenzou can’t pass up a moment to be with the young man even if it meant watching the boy he likes get glorious head from a beautiful girl. He brood silently as a trio of inebriated punks with wilting jellybean-hued mohawks passed by down the street, singing and flubbing the lyrics to a popular Germs song. He felt Kakashi poke him on the shoulder. Tenzou shifted and found Kakashi’s face at level with his, a lime-green Lifesaver stuck at the end of his tongue. Tenzou, surprised at the sight of Kakashi without his mask on, opened his mouth to speak but his thought process and speech were swiftly conked out when the older boy gently shoved his tongue inside Tenzou’s mouth, his hand gently cradling the nape of his neck. 

It was the sweetest first kiss anyone can have, literally. Tenzou’s senses were overwhelmed with smells and textures, tastes. A hint of baby powder on Kakashi’s heated skin, a lashing of green citrus from the candy. The slick and slightly rough feel of the young man’s tongue scraping against his as they passed the Lifesaver back and forth, over and over. The tart and the sweet exploding in their mouths as the candy slowly melted and surrendered to the friction caused by their frenzied soul-kissing. 

Tenzou broke away from the kiss, the desire to take a lungful of air winning. Both of them were panting softly. 

“W-what was that for…” Tenzou murmured. 

Kakashi smiled at the young man. “I thought I’d have to kiss you first before Tomoko does..”

Tenzou’s eyes narrowed slightly then he shifted his gaze away from the older teen. 

“Then why drag me into this? Was it because of the free drugs?”

Kakashi cleared his throat, a small scattering of crimson flecking his cheeks. 

“Well… It’s kind of awkward.. I didn’t care for the mollie. You see, I have this fantasy the moment I saw you standing outside the bar and Tomoko was all over you…” Kakashi’s voice trailed off. Tenzou sighed and grasped the young man’s hand with his. Whatever fixation Kakashi has, he wants to hear about it. Just as long as those fixations did not involve the heart of the boy he has adored for a long time. 

“Go on..” Tenzou urged gently. Kakashi sidled closer and he whispered on the young man’s ear.

“I want to see you get blown by a girl while we’re kissing and she has no clue of what we’re doing up there..”

Tenzou’s jaw went slack. Then he grinned wickedly. 

“You know, I can try anything once. But make sure you can give better head than that girl.. Later..”

Kakashi grabbed the younger boy’s crotch, laughing softly just as the door opened behind them. 

 

CUT TO:

Tenzou and Kakashi sat side by side, leaning against the wall of Ageha’s bedroom. Tenzou was well aware of the fact that the older boy was watching him as Tomoko’s lips graced his jawline, his chin, the sides of his neck. His hand was listlessly kneading Tomoko’s breasts. Tenzou and Kakashi’s eyes met, and he saw himself floating inside the inkiness of Kakashi’s eye. His heart shook in his ribs. 

“So.. You guys are ballerinas.. You want to fuck us en pointe?” Tenzou deadpanned. Ageha giggled as she mounted Kakashi and took her top off. Tomoko grabbed the back of Tenzou’s head, her mouth was open so wide the boy thought she might crack her jaw. He tried to mess around a little but he did not really feel up for it. 

“No, you silly thing. Let’s save something for another day!” Ageha replied, her hips doing a fluid grind on top of Kakashi’s hips.

“Terrible cockteasers..” Kakashi intoned, his eyes still fixed on Tenzou while lazily manhandling Ageha’s bra-covered boob.

“Fuck off and die, baby boy..” Ageha sneered, rolling her eyes out.

A sharp nip, followed by a gentle sucking motion disrupted the brewing fire between him and Kakashi. 

“Don’t suck. Don’t leave marks on my skin..” Tenzou scowled to the young woman. 

Tomoko raised her head, miffed. “Okay.. Sorry..” She mounted Tenzou and they resumed making out. 

Kakashi tittered as he helped Ageha take away his shirt. Ageha made an attempt to yank down Kakashi’s mask but he quickly stopped her. Incredulous, she threw the shirt aside and sulked while she unzipped the young man’s jeans. 

“Your mask is getting in my way. How can I kiss you properly with that thing on?” 

“You can still kiss me with my mask on,” Kakashi pointed out, shrugging, pouting his lips under the stretchy fabric. It was Tenzou’s turn to laugh. Tomoko silenced him with another kiss and they proceeded with a succession of awkward touches. She slid her hand inside his underwear. Tenzou did the same. She was hot as a boiler. He wanted to draw back his hand once he felt Tomoko’s alien, warm wetness. His finger moved within obediently, like a trained dog that did not have anything to do with Tenzou. 

“I want tongue..” Ageha said snappishly. 

“You’ll get tongue later.. Down there..” Kakashi answered back smoothly, the tone of his voice low and husky. The young woman smirked and lowered her head. Kakashi edged closer to Tenzou until their shoulders touched. 

“You’re not that stiff aren’t you…” Tomoko muttered, frowning.

“Wrap your mouth around it, then..” Tenzou said flippantly. Tomoko sighed and slithered lower. She grasped the boy’s cock and swirled her tongue around the head. Tenzou looked away, directing his gaze on a pair of fishnets strewn on the bed and thought of the scene earlier with Kakashi. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Kakashi licking his shaft, that the fingers toying with his balls were Kakashi’s. He felt himself harden more, and finally, Tomoko’s perseverance was rewarded with a gasp. 

Kakashi groaned and Tenzou whipped his head around to see the older boy grabbing Ageha’s head. Ageha looked back at Kakashi, her green eyes clouded with a sheen with lust. 

“Don’t look at me.. Keep your eyes on my cock..” Kakashi said evenly. Tenzou can see that the young man was enjoying whatever the girl was doing, or so he assumed. His hips undulated slightly as Ageha proceeded to suck and stroke him at the same time. Tomoko now scraped the head of his cock against the roof of her mouth. Tenzou caught Kakashi’s hand as he jerked his hips in surprise. 

“Aah, ohh…” Tenzou gasped. Kakashi squeezed his hand back. Tomoko suddenly raised her head, satisfaction written all over her face. 

“Put your head down and always keep your eyes closed..” Tenzou panted, his voice firm and steady. Tomoko lowered her head, missing Tenzou and Kakashi’s clasped hands. Tenzou held the girl’s head firmly with his right hand and drew long strands of her hair up front to further keep him out of her sight. Kakashi did the same to Ageha. The young man murmured encouragement and dirty praise to the young woman while his eyes sought Tenzou’s. Now closer, the boy touched Kakashi’s forehead with his and both were damp with sweat. The girls kept on with their ministrations. 

The moment was theirs now. The busy sound of mouths sucking rigid flesh competed with the dull hum of the air conditioner. 

Kakashi gently tilted Tenzou’s chin with his fingers and softly covered the boy’s mouth with his own. A small shudder escaped Tenzou’s body as the young man’s tongue parted his lips, demanding entry. He twisted the upper part of his body slightly to accommodate Kakashi more. His free hand went to the young man’s chest, caressed the hard planes of his gut until his fingers reached a nipple. Tenzou’s thumb drew circles around it, making the Kakashi squirm and moan in his mouth. 

Their kisses grew hotter and deeper, both boys imagining clones of themselves were servicing each other. Heads bobbed beneath them, a duo of black and blonde tresses covered the lower parts of Kakashi and Tenzou’s bodies. Kakashi let go of Tenzou’s lips and trailed his tongue and mouth on the smooth expanse of the boy’s neck. Tenzou took Kakashi’s hand and softly bit the pads of his fingers one by one, staring at the older boy as he tasted his nipples. The edges of Kakashi’s teeth on a nipple drew a long, harsh moan out of Tenzou. There was pain, but it was twice the pleasure. Seeking the longest finger on Kakashi’s hand, he wrapped his mouth around it and sucked. Hard. 

“Aaah.. I’m near…” Kakashi groaned. Ageha’s strokes from both hand and tongue went faster, her head dipping up and down in jerky motions. Tenzou continued sucking on Kakashi’s fingers while the older teen took turns licking and nibbling his nipples. Tenzou was panting heavily now, those pairs of lips on his body were gaining in on him. The continuous, joint scrape of tongues on his chest and cock, imagining it was still Kakashi down there upped the pleasure tenfold. The heat rose and Tenzou knew he was hot as a furnace at this point.

“K-Kakashi…” Tenzou whispered, letting go of the older boy’s hand. He felt Tomoko’s head bob up. Tenzou steadily gripped her head down in a gentle manner so the girl wouldn’t choke. Yielding lips graced the curve of his earlobe. Kakashi was breathing heavily and each pant made Tenzou’s grip on Tomoko’s head stiffen, strands of blonde hair now curled around his fingers. 

“Tenzou… I’m coming…” Kakashi moaned in his ear. Without delay, the boy took hold of Kakashi’s chin and kissed him deeply. He swallowed another moan from Kakashi and he knew the young man has finally reached his peak. Tenzou heard slurping noises from Ageha and he knew he couldn’t last any longer too. With a bit of hesitation, he broke away from the kiss. Kakashi squeezed his hand and Tenzou came, his warm release flooding Tomoko’s throat. 

 

CUT TO:

Tenzou watched as Kakashi smoothly caught the two tabs of mollies Ageha had promised to give them. The girls were stretched out in bed, half-naked, all porcelain skin, shapely limbs and lacy lingerie. Candle lights replaced the fluorescent beams and the whole room was filled with the fragrance of roses and blackberries. 

“We have to go to the bathroom..” Kakashi deadpanned as he zipped up his pants. 

“What for? Come here, let’s get started with part 2. You guys reciprocate.” Ageha said breezily. 

“I have to, like, wash my hands first?” Tenzou said briskly. Tomoko raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously? After diddling me like a doorknob?” Tomoko snorted. Tenzou shrugged in response. 

“I’m a clean freak..”

“Come on, Iruka. Don’t mind them. I’m going to take a leak.” 

“Make it fast..” Ageha warned both boys. 

“You guys are unbelievably close…” Tomoko bemused. 

“That’s just the way we roll, Tomoko-chan..” Kakashi said, smiling then he winked at both girls before closing the door of the bedroom. 

 

Outside, Kakashi took hold of Tenzou and gave him a soft and inviting smack on his lips. He leaned the boy against the wall and Tenzou answered back with the same tender kiss. They broke away to stare at each other, the strands covering Kakashi’s red-hued eye brushed away. 

“How was it for you?” Kakashi asked the younger boy. Tenzou laughed softly. 

“You know I wouldn’t be really up for it if you weren’t there..”

“It was good, I’d say..” Kakashi said, sliding his hands along the waistband of Tenzou’s shorts and stopping on his hipbones. He let his palms graze its sharp curves. 

“Let’s make it better…” Tenzou grinned at the older boy. He tucked a finger underneath the fly on Kakashi’s pants, snapping it. Kakashi smiled back, his eyes beaming. 

“We go to my place and take off quietly..” Kakashi murmured. They straightened up and walked to the genkan to put on their shoes. Kakashi took the mollies out of his pocket and threw them on the floor. 

“Why’d you throw those babies away?” Tenzou mused. Kakashi shrugged and winked at him. 

“You are the perfect drug, Tenzou. You’re in my blood now..” The young man said matter-of-factly. Tenzou cannot believe the cheesiness of it all, but it was a good kind of cheese. It made his heart flutter, he felt heat on his cheeks and his belly. It made him feel toasty and comfy all over. 

“Freaking junkie…” It was all Tenzou can say at the moment, but his grin was wide and true when he said it. 

 

BACK TO:

Kakashi covered them both with the comforter and underneath, now that the world is theirs once again, they couldn’t stop tasting each other. They would stop for a bit to catch their breath then resume with the things their lips and hands do best. Tenzou rolled on top of the older boy and he stared at the face that has haunted his nights for years. Kakashi’s eyebrows went up. Tenzou kept right on staring, still in deep contemplation of the fast turn of events. The older boy’s hand slithered under their groins, and with a quickness, pulled a pubic hair off Tenzou’s crotch. Tenzou yelped in surprise. 

“OUCH! What the heck, Kakashi? What was that for?” Tenzou griped as he rolled back in bed. Kakashi laughed loudly, the sound sexy and liquid as his speaking voice. The older boy turned to his side and caressed Tenzou’s cheek with his thumb. Tenzou looked at him crossly while rubbing the sore part. 

“You were spacing out, Tenzou. As if you cannot believe I am sprawled beneath you, in this bed. In my room..” Kakashi murmured. He kissed the side of the younger man’s face to soothe him. 

“You don’t pull a strand of pubic hair in the opposite direction of its growth, Kakashi..”

Kakashi’s eyes turned into happy slits. “Oh, my apologies! I didn’t know that..”

“Well, any kind of body hair applies..”

“Maa. Let’s stop talking about pubes..” Kakashi moved on top of the boy and sighed, delighting in the feel of their hard cocks brushing against each other. 

“What do you prefer, top or bottom?”

“I can channel some power bottom moves on you..”

Kakashi smiled and tweaked Tenzou’s nose playfully. “ Sassy..”

“After my first time..” Tenzou murmured. He rested his face on the crook of the young man’s neck.

Kakashi glanced at the boy, the teasing smirk on his face softening. He planted a wispy kiss on Tenzou’s forehead. 

“I’ll be gentle..”

“Cut me that crap. Drive it home real good. Bruise me.”

Kakashi raised a slim eyebrow. “You’ll be sorry you said that..” The young man chuckled. He grabbed one of Tenzou’s ass cheeks and squeezed it hard. Tenzou gasped and lightly bit Kakashi’s shoulder. 

“On second thought..” Tenzou’s voice trailed off as Kakashi’s mouth covered his and heated tempests once again engulfed the both of them. 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the TT block: took a rest from finishing a part of Chapter 12. I gots teh lazy. 
> 
> Music plays a massive part when it comes to completing a story. It’s been that way since day one, when I started writing stories to amuse myself and my online friends. So all of my stories in this site, there’s a huge wad of great music behind them, even though my pieces will never, ever be on par with such amazing tracks. I listened to preferred cuts from Blood Orange, Crystal Castles (I can only tolerate the III era) and Blvck Ceiling remixes while doing this to keep the mood going. Those artists because I wanted a contemporary feel to the story. 
> 
> The idea for this piece came up after a dream. Don’t look at me cuz I’m strange like that. I dreamed of an old, “missing” gay friend of mine. I don’t have any clue as to why I’ve dreamed of him since we’ve never had contact for years and I hate dreaming, but there he was, talking to me just like old times. He was ridiculously awesome company. He would fling good-humored barbs to us ladies about why he hates vaginas when he had a girlfriend (and a boyfriend) all along, and in turn, us hets and lesbians would come up with equally nasty rejoinders about guys’s dongs and 2-stroke oil. All done in good jest. But our friendship dissolved unfortunately. You know how it is with fair weather friends. 
> 
> So this is for H, whose dashing good looks and boyish charms wooed both gay men and straight women, who sang Daniel Bedingfield and Britney Spears songs to us in his rich baritone voice and amused us with his endless supply of penis jokes. You were a good friend, you were shitty in some ways, but I do hope that you’re happy somewhere, doing it safe finally, and hopefully, have ceased with the beard-ing. 
> 
> Lastly, this is not H’s story. It’s a KakaYama lemon.


End file.
